


Run With Me...

by AngstWrappedInAngst (BossyMomoChan)



Series: Different Hearts Different Love [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Attempted Murder, F/F, Ilias type is totally badass cats, Rebellion, Sienna didnt deserve that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/AngstWrappedInAngst
Summary: Ilia never really understood why Blake left them, couldn't wrap it around her head why she'd abandon everything they worked so hard for. At least, not until she was given her own reason to do so.





	Run With Me...

Ilia jolted awake at the sudden sound of thunder outside. Her hand on the hilt of her weapon, she gazed around furiously only to relax. The chameleon faunus sighed and leaned her head against the wall. A wave slammed against the hull of the ship, rocking the entire boat and jostling its cargo. Her head turned to her companion as they groaned in their sleep. Sienna Khan. High ruler of the White Fang. _Well, former High Ruler now._ The older woman was in worse shape than she was. Though that was to be expected when you get stabbed in the _chest_.

She ran her eyes over her body, wincing sympathetically at the cuts and bruises. Sienna's clothing had been torn and singed just as much as her own, needing to be replaced with whatever was available. They'd been lucky enough to find a doctor skilled enough to patch up such critical wounds. Luckier still to have been able to find transportation off of Menagerie.

Even still the younger of the two couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty, persistent even in unconsciousness. She'd always had a small crush on the tiger, being this close only made her feel giddy nervousness. A strike of lighting pulled the girl forcefully from her admiration. " _Aargh!_ " Ilia leapt from her spot to Seinna's side as she awoke trying to sit up despite her wounds.

"You have to-" her words cut themselves off when a hand wrapped around her throat, just enough pressure to keep her still without completely choking her of air. The tigress' eyes were frantic for a moment before landing on her own. "Explain. _Now._ " Ilia nodded slowly, carefully putting a hand on the wrist of the one attached to her throat. "I can explain everything, but only if you let me go." Hesitantly she did just that. Ilia smiled in a nonthreatening way, or at least she thought it was.

"Let me help you sit up." After carefully propping her up against the wall, she grabbed some food from her bag atop a crate to the side. "It's not much but I figured you be hungry." The tiger faunus grunted but took the sandwich and bottled water with a muttered thanks. It could be assumed that in her hunger she barely noted her state of dress, or _lack_ thereof. The elder faunus baring only a bandage wrapped chest and loose sweats. Not the most fashionable ensemble but it was enough to draw a stare from the chameleon. _Damn she's toned._ Forcing the pink away from her cheeks she sat back down beside her. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap." Sienna eyed the teen as she scarfed down the sandwich. Finding idle amusement in her faint blush. "Where are we heading?"

"I heard the Capitan say it's bringing supplies to Vale." Ilia shrugged, looking out the window at the storm brewing outside. "But it may take a while with this storm."

Sienna nodded in thought, "What happened to me?" She noticed Ilia flinch slightly thought she couldn't tell if it was because of the storm or something else entirely.

"Adam."

Seinna didn't expect the tale she spouted after that.

* * *

Ilia had come to the compound to speak to her herself. Something had been weighing on her mind for a while now, especially after hearing what happened at Beacon. The two had actually run into each other while she was sneaking around, much to her embarrassment.

Sienna had laughed softly at her attempt and to her surprise invited her to stop by after her meeting with Adam. Of course, in her panic to be on time she arrived early. Dressed in her best jumpsuit she arrived early on to hear the all too familiar sound of a fight. She just barely snuck her way past an extremely large man guarding the door and into the grand hall.

_What the hell?!_ The White Fang gaurds were attacking Sienna, she was completely outnumbered. The young woman saw Adam trying to sneak up on her and came to the leader's defense. Her weapon lengthening and stunning the bull, striking down any in her path. 

To her frustration, High Ruler Khan had already been hit.

Ilia bandaged her with the tapestry the hung behind her chair and ran once the coast was clear. Hurriedly bringing her to a doctor. Even then they couldn't stay long, traitorous members of the Fang found them and chased them as far as the port where they snuck onto the boat.

* * *

Sienna blinked at her apparent savior. To think Adam would go so far as to stage an en coup and attempt to kill her was down right _infuriating_. She clenched her fists and let out an honest to goodness _growl._ Her own protegé had gotten _too_ big for his position. _He will be dealt with._

On the other hand, she turned to Ilia with an unreadable look in her eyes, _she_ went out of her way to stop them, saved her life. And in this condition, she'd be useless in a fight. _The least I can do is stick with her._ "Thank you, Ilia. You didn't have to save me."

She tilted her head at the tiger, "I only did what I thought was right." She spoke with a shy mumble, smiling from the praise. _Cute._ Sienna giggled in a way that shouldn't have been acceptable on a woman so dangerous. She leaned over to the younger of the two and pecked her cheek lightly.

Ilia had never turned pink so fast in her entire life. The tigress outright laughed her head off at the adorable display. _She's too cute._ Glancing at the sputtering mess she grinned just like her jungle dwelling counterpart. _This is going to be fun._


End file.
